Fantasy Island
by LadyofW
Summary: Kate and Lucas find themselves on a journey to Fantasy Island. There they meet Vladimir a vampire, pirate, prince...a Jack of all trades. Their short lived adventure is unique, fun, and very quirky.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1

The scene opens, modern times, as a split scene between a man and a woman.

The man seems to be in his thirties. His hair brown and wavy. His eyes are dark and gloomy. He wears plain clothes and he has a slight build. He holds the "New York Times" in his hands.

The woman is also in her thirties. She has dirty blonde hair that ends above the middle of her back. Her eyes are a bright, unfaded green. She wears a white tank top that fits loosely on a pair of blue-jeans that have faded over the years. She's reading a local Vegas newspaper.

They both scan the paper, stopping on one single article. They read it aloud.

"Job offer: Experienced Mechanic, Enthusiastic with work, pays well. Take our one-way ship, The Judgment, to Fantasy Island."

Scene 2

It opens with the previous man and woman standing on The Judgment. The ship is fashioned as an old and eerie pirate ship.

The woman looks around. There are only three people she sees on The Judgment. Her expression is complete confusion, when a man approaches her. He wears plain clothes and has dark blue-purple circles under his eyes.

The man: (in disbelief) Emily?

The woman: (confused) Excuse me?

The man: (grabbing her arm) You've come back to me?

The woman: (falters for words) I-I don't believe I know you.

The man: It's me...Lucas, remember? We were going to be married...and then you died.

(There is a slight pause)

The woman: (slightly sarcastic) One question, if I'm this Emily and I in fact died, how am I here?

Lucas: Not sure.

The woman: I'm Kate.

Lucas: (crushed) Oh. Well, what brings you here?

Kate: (slightly cynical) Metal-uh, metal work. (Pause) I'm a mechanic.

Lucas: (excited) Really? Me too!

Kate: (annoyed) Fantastic.

There is a long pause and awkward pause as Kate looks off and Lucas tries to make conversation.

Lucas: I like metal too. They should have made this pirate ship out of metal, lots of it.

Kate: (sarcastic) It would have sunk.

(Lucas thinks for a moment)

Lucas: The Titanic was made of metal.

Kate: (reinforcingly) That is why it sunk.

There is another pause. Kate rolls her eyes and strikes up a conversation.

So what exactly is _Fantasy Island?_

Lucas: It is a tropical amusement park.

Kate cocks an eyebrow and slowly turns and looks at the scenery. There are glaciers everywhere. The sky is dark and gloomy.

Kate: (questioning disbelief) In an Artic Ocean?

Lucas: (excitedly) Hey! We should hang out together when we get there!

Kate: (put on fake joy) Right!-Now my nightmare's complete.

Lucas: (pause) So...where are you from?

Kate: (sighs) Nevada. I grew up in Vegas.

Lucas: That's cool.

Kate: (suddenly) Oh, look, we're here. It was nice meeting you, I'll-

Lucas: (cutting her off) I'm coming with you, remember?

Kate: (annoyed) Right.

Kate and Lucas get off the Judgment and walk down the dock-exiting the stag at the right and re-entering at the left.

Chapter One. This story was written as a play, hence how it is setup. Comments are welcomed. Also this work is a collaboration between The Intelligent Erica, The Dark Apprentice Brittany, and the Magnificent W.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 3

They stand for a few minutes in awe and confusion. The island has many hills with palm trees covering every inch of the island. Wildlife is roaming freely through the park. They see a few monkeys and toucans as well as polar bears roaming on adjacent glaciers. On the other side of the island, the top of a huge ferris wheel can be seen, as well as the tops of many roller coasters.

Kate: (calmly) That's interesting.

(Kate glances to a path with torches lining the sides that lead into the dense, dark jungle.)

A dark figure approaches from the jungle on the right side of the stage. He is tall and muscular with iceberg-blue eyes. His hair is long and the color of jet black. He wears a dark crimson-red poet shirt that disappears into a pair of black leather pants. He also wears a rapier and and a pair of black pirate boots that are trimmed in red.

There is a pause then he walks up to Kate and he takes her hand and slowly kisses it, never taking his eyes off her. He follows this by arching his eyebrows and putting a smirk on as if enticing her to follow him.

Lucas is completely ignored. He starts down the path in the direction he just came from. With each step he takes the sky gradually gets darker. One by one the torches burst into flame, lighting the path into the eerie jungle. He then glances at the distant ferris wheel. It immediately lights up and techno music is heard in the distance. He glances up at the sky and fireworks shoot up in bursts of blue and green. He stops and turns, looking Kate in the eyes.

Mysterious man: (slight pause, then speaks low and enchanting) Welcome...to my fantasy.

(The curtain closes, and the scene ends)

Scene 4

The curtain opens to the three entering the stage at the left. They're approaching a huge castle. It is an old style, perhaps the 1700's. It is also of a modern gothic type, probably to match the owner and his gothic amusement park. The castle is dark and mysterious...just like the man they were following.

Lucas: So, are you the one who put out the job offer?

Mysterious man: Yes, I'm in need of a (awkward pause) mechanic.

Lucas: (excited) I'm a mechanic. I can-

(He cuts him off)

Mysterious man: (to Kate) You're a mechanic...correct?

Kate: Yes. I came for the job.

Mysterious man: Wonderful.

A sad, tired, but sexy voice that only the audience can hear speaks; _you're the perfect person for the job. I've been waiting for you for so long. _

He continues to speak to Kate. Please come in.

Lucas: (scared and worried) Wait, Emily, Don't leave me alone! Emily?

Kate: (yelling from inside and offstage) Come on!

Scene 5

The mysterious man is sitting down at a huge organ. He plays. Lucas and Kate are standing near the front door, close to the left side of the stage.

Mysterious man: (finishing the tune on the organ) So, are the two of you...together?

He sounds like he already knows the answer, but both Kate and Lucas answer simultaneously.

Lucas: (happily) Yes.

Kate: (disgusted) No.

Lucas: Emily and I are getting married.

Kate: (angrily) For the last time! My name is not EMILY it's -

Mysterious man: (smoothly finishing her sentence) Kate.

(pause)

Kate: (in surprise) Yes-but how did you-

Mysterious man: (interrupting her again) I know many things.

Lucas: (suspiciously) I don't think we ever caught your-

Mysterious man: I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Prince Vladimir.

Kate: (fascinated) Oh...well...I-

Vladimir's "assistant"- who wears a set of realistic chains- enters the stage at the right. He slowly makes his way over to Vladimir, dragging his chains slowly behind him. He whispers in Vladimir's ear. Vladimir nods ad dismisses him.

Vladimir: I'm terribly sorry, but my presence is needed elsewhere. Please, feel free to explore the park...as my guest.

Lucas: (ignoring the fact that he used the singular form of guest) Does that mean we're VIP's?

Vladimir:(looking directly at Kate) Yes, Kate, you're my guest with VIP access.

Lucas: (puts his arm around Kate) We should go ride some rides together. How about the tunnel of love?

Vladimir: Did I mention...I have a casino on this island as well? Recently been added for a special...celebration?

Kate: (looks at Vladimir adoringly and speaks excitedly) A CASINO! Hurry Lucas, let's go!

She grabs Lucas' arm, hesitating at first, but drags him out of the castle. Kate and Lucas exit off the left side of the stage through the giant castle door. Vladimir glares after them, backs into the shadows, and is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 6

The curtain opens up to Kate and Lucas walking through the park in search of the casino. The people seem normal enough and the rides are awesome. Kate approaches the park map.

Kate thinks to herself: "The Dragon's Lair." That's an interesting name. (pause) Alright, casino, casino-Ah! Past the Tilt-a-Whirl.)

Kate:(aloud) Come on Lucas.

They walk past the Tilt-a-Whirl.)

Lucas:(excited like a child) Oh! Can we ride the Tilt-a-Whirl? Please, please, please!

Kate:(gives up angrily) Fine!

They walk through the exit. A worker is standing in front of the gate.

Kate: We're VIP.

The worker's eyes bulge slowly, then he gets down on his hands and knees and kisses both Kate and Lucas' shoes. Kate jumps.

Kate:(confused and disgusted) Why did you kiss my shoe!

Worker:(fearful) Master's orders.

Kate stares bewildered, then hears a low and quiet voice. She hears the voice whispering in her head. _Number 4. Ride number 4. _The worker opens the gate and Kate and Lucas enter. Kate looks at the numbers and finally finds number 4.

Kate: I'm riding number 4, you go ride number 2.

Lucas:(curiously) Why?

Kate:(forcefully) Because I want you to.

Lucas:(lovingly) Anything for you Emily.

Kate sighs deeply and sits down. The ride immediately starts. Kate is stuck in a constant spin. She is enjoying herself, but is slightly distracted by a high-pitched scream. _If the woman was going to scream the whole time, why did she ride it? _The Tilt-a-Whirl slows down and comes to a stop. Kate gets off and finds Lucas stumbling around like a drunkard to the exit. Kate walks over to him.

Kate: Did you hear the woman screaming the whole time? She was-

Lucas:(interrupting) That was me. (Long pause)

Kate:(quickly) OK...casino time.

Scene ends with the curtain closing.

Scene 7

The curtain opens and Kate and Lucas enter the stage at the right. They stand outside the casino. It is a large building with huge red letters that read "Treasure Island."

Kate:(in awe) I like it!

She begins to dig in her pockets. She fingers a wad of cash for a moment, then takes her hand out empty.

Kate:(distressed) I don't have any money!- I love Black jack!

Lucas:(digging in his pockets) I've got money! Here, just take my wallet.

Kate:(sweetly) Oh, you're so sweet.

Lucas:(lovingly) I'll go get us a drink.

Kate:(in a rush) Sure. Have fun with that.

Lucas starts to leave, but then he stops.

Lucas: Hey, Emily, is Coke okay with you?

Kate:(angrily) My name is not-yeah, sure.

He exits the stage at the right and Kate exists the stage at the left.

AN: Things are about to get crazy. I just get the giggles typing this out!


End file.
